KGB
"KGB agents are as tough as they come. Not only are they physically prepared, but their mental training takes them far beyond the capabilities of a regular human being."- Pavel Ksendz, KGB operator descendent The KGB, Communist Russia's secret police whose reign of terror left nations marred with blood; The CIA, America's elite core of espionage artists, fighting an undercover war around the globe History Russia has a long history of using secret police forces to both gather intelligence and maintain absolute rule. One of the earliest examples of this was the Oprichnina under Ivan the Terrible. In the late 1800s the Tsardom of Russia was facing revolts and so formed the Okhrana to crush uprisings. However their crackdowns against WWI anti-war and anti-tsar protesters ignited the Russian Civil Wars and the eventual formation of the Soviet Union. When the Soviet Union was formed, their leaders, especially Stalin, used a police force known as the the NKVD. It controlled and terrorized the Soviet population. After WWII the Allies of France, England and the USA turned their hostilities from the defeated Nazis to the Soviets. Stalin, already previously suspicious of the future NATO countries, ordered his spies to steal the blueprints of the US atomic bombs to defend his nation from possible nuclear attack from the USA. On the 29th of August in 1949, the Soviets recreated their own nuclear weapon: RDS-1. This nuclear arms race between the two superpowers began the 'Cold War'. The KGB formed in the post Stalinist years, focusing more on foreign intervention. When the Soviet Union fell in 1991, the KGB was dissolved and replaced by the GRU (the military intelligence agency). The GRU has been accused of massive corruption and secretly supporting or ignoring the criminal activities of the Russian Solntsevskaya Mafia, assisting the 2016 Montenegrin coup plot (with the motive assumed to be Montenegro's membership into NATO) and influencing the 2016 United States presidential election. Stats *Years active - 1954 - 1991 *Height - 5"10 *Weight - 170 lbs *Missions - Assassination, espionage & sabotage *Symbol - Sword and shield (as seen on KGB logo) Weapons Battle KGB Agents CIA Agents A CIA Agent (001) is walking up to an embassy of the USSR carrying a briefcase, while a nearby CIA Agent (002) keeps a lookout with binoculars in a nearby van. Behind CIA 001, a Russian KGB Agent (001) shadows him as they walk into the Embassy. Inside, CIA 001 is making a business transaction with KGB 002, a double agent who sells off a roll of camera film for the briefcase full of US currency. With their business done, CIA 001 offers KGB 002 a cigar whom happily obliges. CIA 001 smirks as KGB 002 takes his last puff and the cigar explodes, blowing off KGB 002's face. CIA 001 slips the film into his vest pocket, grabs the briefcase and leaves the office. In the lobby of the embassy, two KGB Agents (003 and 004) are shooting a film with a camera, while a nearby CIA Agent (003) sits around listlessly with his briefcase. KGB 003 turns to face CIA 001 with the camera and shoots him at point-blank range. Seeing this, CIA 003 immediately stands up and shoots KGB 003 with his suitcase. As KGB 003 falls down dead, KGB 004 pulls out her silenced Skorpion sub-machine gun and fires at CIA 003, shooting him in the back and killing him as he dives behind cover. KGB 004 kneels down to the deceased CIA 001 and steals the camera film as CIA Agents 004 and 005 storm the lobby with silenced MAC 10 submachine guns. KGB 004 gets to an elevator and fires out from cover, impeding the CIA agents' pursuit as the elevator doors close. Inside the elevator, KGB 004 inspects the film and puts it into a Dead Drop Spike. The elevator doors open and KGB 004 comes face-to-face with KGB 001 with both their guns raised at each other. Recognizing each other, the agents lower their weapons and go leave as KGB 004 gives 001 the Dead Drop Spike. Outside the embassy, KGB Agent 005 awaits his fellow agents, unaware that he is being watched by CIA 002 from across the street. Back inside the embassy, KGB 001 and 004 are making their way through a kitchen when CIA 004 and 005 catch up to them. The CIA agents open fire, wounding KGB 001 as KGB 004 fires back, shoving the wounded 001 agent out of the crossfire. CIA 004 and 005 dive for cover down behind the counter and move their way up with 005 pushing a serving dolly in front of her. As 005 nears the end of the counter, KGB 004 runs up and gets behind the other side of the dolly, pushing objects down on CIA 005. Both agents stand up and struggle to shoot each other, but KGB 004 gets the upper hand and kills the female CIA agent. While she is still standing, CIA 004 pops out and quickly dispatches the femme fatale with a short burst of machine gun fire. Meanwhile, the wounded KGB 001 agent makes his way upstairs, while CIA 004 pursues closely, following his bloody trail to a nearby restroom. As CIA 004 prepares to inspect a stall, KGB 001 jumps out and engages the agent, clicking his heels together and unsheathing a shoe knife. The KGB agent kicks and manhandles the CIA agent, but CIA 004 manages to retaliate by plunging the MAC into his stomach and firing, killing KGB 001. As KGB 001 slumps against the wall, CIA 004 reaches into his pockets and takes the dead drop spike. He attempts to open it, but fails to open it the correct way and is blown up. Outside, KGB 005 hears the explosion and gets out of his car, stuffing his Skorpion into his coat as he enters the embassy. Across the street, CIA 002 sees the careless agent exiting his car and leaves the safety of his van. Inside the embassy, KGB 005 sees the carnage caused by the now deceased CIA and KGB agents. With the film roll destroyed and the CIA killed in action, the KGB agent returns to his car, unaware that CIA 002 is lying in wait. As KGB 005 attempts to start his car, CIA 002 pops out from the back seat with a garrote wire and strangles the KGB agent. The agent struggles helplessly as the wire cuts into his neck, then relaxes into death and slumps against the seat. His job finished, the CIA agent exits the car, wiping his bloodied hands with a towel and adjusting his scarf as he walks away. Expert's Opinion According to the experts, the main reason for the CIA's victory, despite the brutality of the KGB, was the reliability of their firearms in the MAC-10 (which was a bigger caliber and had a faster rate of fire than the Scorpion) and briefcase gun. Gallery KGB 1.jpg KGB 2.jpg KGB 3.jpg KGB 4.jpg KGBagents.jpg Trivia *The current president of Russia, Vladimir Putin, was a KGB colonel. **Putin's paternal grandfather, Spiridon Ivanovich Putin, was a chef for Tsar Nicolas II, Rasputin, Lenin and occasionally Stalin. *The KGB attempted to intimidate the Indonesian president Sukarno by using KGB agents to trick him into having a videotaped orgy. Instead of feeling threatened, Sukarno intentionally distributed the videos himself as propaganda. *KGB funded the IRA in order to weaken the NATO nation the UK. *Stalin once ordered his spies to assassinate the anti-communist cowboy actor John Wayne. *Joseph Stalin sent so many assassins to attempt to kill Josip Broz Tito that Tito sent a letter to him in response; "Stalin: Stop sending people to kill me! We've already captured five of them, one of them with a bomb and another with a rifle... If you don't stop sending killers, I'll send a very fast working one to Moscow and I certainly won't have to send another." *Robert Hanssen betrayed the CIA to be a double agent for the KGB. His efforts led the KGB to discover that a Soviet general Dmitri Polyakov was a double agent working for the CIA. Dimitri would be executed on 15 March 1988 (aged 66). *This is the first battle to introduce women. Category:Modern Warriors Category:Modern European Warriors Category:Defeated Warriors Category:Communist Warriors Category:Season 2 Category:Female Warriors Category:Enemies of the USA Category:Enemies of NATO Category:Special Forces Units Category:Conquerors Category:Warriors